the return
by foundsunwolf
Summary: saito and Jordan and louise have romance and humor filled time at saito and Jordan's house so read to find out all the excitement that will happen.
1. painful findings

(Disclaimer) I don not own Saito Louise or anyone mentioned in this story other than Jordan.

Authors Note: hey guys this is my first story ever and I worked realy hard on it but it might be a little ruff since like I said this is my first story and if any of you guys can give me some tips or advice I will put your name in my beginning. please leave a review and flames are accepted and please not much bad language in the reviews because I am only eleven. now let's get on with the story

Saito and his best friend Jordan had heard of a great anime that had Saito's name in it and had just got done watching the first episode and were discussing their favorite parts. Saito being the pervert he is said " my favorite part was when she made him dress her" Saito said with excitement. " what was your favorite part?" Saito asked Jordan groggily " I think mine was when she summoned him to be her familiar." yeah that was pretty coo..."Saito said as he started clutching his hand and screaming in agony. and Jordan ran down to get Saito's mom and had gotten her back up their and Saito had stop screaming but his hand was steaming from the center and Saito was laying back in the bed breathing heavy. Saito's mom ran over and lifted her son up and hugging him until she noticed his hand smoking. she slowly lifted his hand up like she was afraid it would crumble and started inspecting it , but stopped when she saw the back of his hand she paused and stared wide eyed at the tattoo like object engraved in his hand and suddenly fear turned to anger and she said " Saito Hiraga did you get a tattoo without telling me!?" "nonoononononono you got it all wrong mom... look I cant explain it right now but im a familiar." Saito said still in pain. " so you finaly figured it out huh" said a familiar voice said from the doorway.

* * *

who is this mystery person in the doorway what does she mean find out next time bye!


	2. reunion

(Disclaimer) I do not own any of the characters in this story except Jordan.

Authors Note: so how did you guys like the first chapter. I know it was short but I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer.

* * *

it's so good to see you again Mrs. Hiraga said as she ran over to the girl and gave her a hug while Saito stood there wide-eyed and mouth hanging open. " L..L..L..Louise" Saito finally stuttered out. Louise just walked over to Saito and closed his mouth and leaned in and kissed him "it's good to see you too." she said holding in a laugh. "so what brings you back to the Hiraga household." Saito's mom said with a smile. "well I came to visit everyone for a week, but I haven't really worked out the details like where im gonna stay or where im gonna eat etc." she said with a frown. "perfect you can stay here!" Mrs. Hiraga said happily. "Thank you so much" Louise said running over and hugging her tightly. "wait where is she gonna sleep?" Saito asked just now snapping out of his shock. "well we will figure that out after lunch." Mrs. Hiraga said looking at her watch. just about that time Saito's stomach growled in response. "yeah good idea" Saito said nervously scratching the back of his head. "well I guess I better get going" Jordan said walking out the door with his hands in his pockets. " why don't you stay and eat with us Jordan?" Mrs. Hiraga asked in her usually cheerful voice. "nah im gonna be eating dinner with you anyway." " oh yeah your spending the night with us I completely forgot!" said pointing her finger at him. " yeah im just going home to pack my clothes and like... I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Jordan said pointing his finger at Louise." Louise said cheerfully. "thanks. like Louise im going to be staying all week." "Kay see you in an hour." Mrs. Hiraga said as he was walking out the door."I will see you in about an hour okay" "sure."

an hour later

"see yah mom I'm off to Saito's" "ok see you in a week" Jordan's mom called out as he left

few minutes later

"hey Mrs. Hiraga" Jordan said cheerfully walking through the door. "so what do we do first" Jordan said as he approached Saito. "and where's Louise?" Jordan questioned with a confused look. "oh she's in the living room with my mom" Saito said happily. "must have missed her... why don't we go join them" "ok" Saito said happily. as they walked through the hallway the sound of Louise and Saito's mom's voice started to grow louder and sure enough when they go into the living room there was Louise and Saito's mom sitting on the couch talking and watching an anime show. "so what yah watching" Saito said as he and Jordan walked in and flopped down beside Saito's mom. "Rupan Sansai" Saito's mom said as it was a regular thing. " oh I love that show" Saito said as he sat down to watch it with them.

* * *

after the episode was over Saito Louise and Jordan went outside because they said they had to show something to show to Jordan. after they got outside Louise pulled out a weird stick and started chanting in a different language and all of a sudden a portal like thing opened up and on the other side there was a gigantic mansion. and Jordan went to put his hand in and Saito said NO and grabbed his hand and said "not yet" Saito said with a smirk on his face. "so you've finally told him" Saito's mom said from the doorway. "yeah I don't know how he's gonna take it" Saito said with a worried look on his face. all of a sudden Jordan interrupted and said " figures she would be the actual Louise from that show... and I'm guessing you're actually Saito from the show too?" "yeah" Saito said smiling. "so what kind of mage is she?" Jordan questioned. "you'll have to watch the show to figure that out" Saito said knowing he was annoying him. "wait what show are you talking about?" louise asked with a confused look on her face. they made a show of our life on hakeginia some how from the part where you summoned me to where I carried you through the portal after we got married!" Saito said excitedly. "WHAT...YOU TWO GOT MARRIED?!" Jordan said surprised. "yeah sorry I left that out" saito said scratching the back of his head nervously. "Hey do mind if we watch this show?" Louise questioned.

"yeah sure we can"

* * *

one season later (season of the show not a life season)

* * *

"wow" louise said surprised. "that is our life?" louise asked. "yep sure is" Saito said with a smile. "Oh yeah we still haven't figured out the sleeping arrangement yet" Saito pointed out.

one awkward discussion with Saito's mom later.

"WHAT" everyone yelled in unison. "yep I know it's awkward but since Louise is special since she hasn't been here since you two got married so her and Saito will have Saito's room and Jordan will have the guest room." "Saito Louise you two can figure out the sleeping arrangements from there."

* * *

end chapter so guys how did you like it and those of you who are wondering where saito's dad is lets just say he's on a business trip. and just so you know Saito and Louise will not be doing anything so it is still rated T. please leave a review and flames are accepted bye guys.:)


End file.
